Hiei
Summary Hiei'' '(飛影, "Flying Shadow"), ''also known as, ''Jaganshi Hiei ''is a main character in the anime and manga series YuYu Hakusho.Despite his short size, he has a lean, muscular build to him. He wears a white headband that conceals his Jagan Eye, which is placed on his forehead and has a purple iris. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 8-C '| '''High 8-A to Low 7-C | 6-C |''' 6-A''' Name: '''Hiei '''Origin: '''Yu Yu Hakusho '''Gender: '''Male Age: Unknown '''Classification: '''Demon '''Destructive Capacity: Large Building Level (almost as strong as Yusuke) | At least Multi City-Block Level+, Town Level with Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha (destroyed around half the Dark Tournament Stadium’s steel roof) | Island Level+, likely higher | Continent Level (Almost equal to Yusuke Urameshi) Range: Average Human with his sword, with attacks like Kokuryuuha can go up to several hundred meters Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 16, blitzed Seiryu 16 times in a instant) | At least Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mukuro commented that he was fast. Has consistently proven that he is one of the swiftest characters in the series) Strinking Strength: Class GJ | Class TJ+ (superior to 80% Younger Toguro) | At least Class EJ | Class YJ Durability: Large Building Level (almost as durable as Yusuke) | At least Multi City-Block Level+ | At least Island Level+ (can tank punches from a serious Defensive Armor Sensui) | Continent Level (Survived a punch from an enraged Mukuro, who is one of the strongest in the series, second only to Prime Raizen) Stamina: '''Absolutely enormous, was able to use two Ensatsu Kokuryūha’s and remain conscious for a good while after, was also able to take on Yusuke and then proceed to battle Sensui not so long after (absorbing the Kokuryūha should increase his stamina levels) '''Standard Equipment: '''His Katana '''Intelligence: '''Very skilled combatant, highly perceptive '''Weakness: '''Arrogant sometimes, using the Kokuryūha causes Hiei to hibernate for a couple of hours '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, speed, durability, agility, has a high level of fire manipulation (his normal flames vaporized Bui’s steel battleaxe making them well over 3000°C or 5400°F hot and at the same time his dark flames are even hotter), clairvoyance, with his Jagan eye he has telekinesis and can mind attack low level opponents as well as having increased viewing range, skilled swordsman, skilled hand to hand combatant '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Jagan Eye: With his surgically implanted third eye, Hiei can telekinetically move objects, erase memories, and control weaker minds. demons and humans. It also allows him to transform into his Jaganshi form, where his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, allowing him to bind his foes and summon multiple dragons. - Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha: Also known as Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Hiei uses his yoki to lure the flames of Demon World and creates a dragon from it. The dragon is not only a projectile it can be used as a nutritional supplement to amplify ones yoki. Initially, it would damage his arm to use the technique, but Hiei later perfected the technique. - Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou: Also known as Fist of the Mortal Flame, Hiei can channel the flames from Human World into his one or both of his fists. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities. * Flamethrower: The flame of the human world can also be used as a flamethrower to create a ranged attack. It is used on Bui, but it is proved ineffective. Strangely Hiei uses this technique in the final opening, while Kurama and Kuwabara use their most powerful techniques (Yoko Kurama and Dimension Blade respectively), though it may have been an error in the coloration. - Jaou Ensatsu Ken: Also known as Sword of the Darkness Flame, Hiei can channel flames in order to forge a sword of fire. Black Dragon Wave: In his Jaganshi form, Hiei is able to release multiple dragons, which results in massive amounts of destruction. It is unknown if this technique was ever mastered. Hiei might have mastered this attack after he achieved S-class energy levels. In this form, he appears to have gained better control over the dragon, given how he can now actually control who the dragons attack. His first and last time using this move was in the second movie against the Netherworld God known as Raigō. If one considers the movie canon, this is Hiei's most powerful attack (though the instance in which he uses it is not when he is S-Class). Black Dragon Wave is actually a more literal translation of Kokuryuuha (Dragon of the Darkness Flame). This technique wasn't given a different name in the Japanese version. Astral Projection: In the manga, Hiei demonstrates the ability to naturally separate his physical body with his spirit. Others Notable Victories: Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto) Sasuke Profile (Outdated, could go either way) Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) (Hiei can solo the verse) Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) Mihawk Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament Arc | Chapter Black Arc | Three Kings Arc Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Demons Category:Protagonists